justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
List of ingredients
This is a complete list of all the ingredients and spice families that were used or mentioned throughout the course of the Just Add Magic series. Families There are many different families of magical spices and herbs, and not all of them have made an appearance on the show. Each family affects a different property for which the recipe is used for. Each spice will affect the consumer in a slightly different way depending on the amount added and what else it's added with.The following is a table of the basic families that Kelly, Hannah, and Darbie commonly cook with and all that they affect. There are also more families that are mentioned throughout the show. Nakian, Tengu, Atlantian, and Theban 's list of spice families]] are among the very few that are. The spices and plants that Ms. Silvers grows in her garden are called earth spices, Mother Nature's gift-- at least, that's what Ms. Silvers calls them. This is a list of all the currently known families and which spices are in them that have appeared in the show. Carnejian * Maple oil * Cayenne * Chamomile * Cloves * Cumin * Honey * Lemon Juice * Maple Syrup * Oil * Onion oil * Oregano * Red peppercorns * Sage * Salt * Vinegar * Sugar * Powdered sugar Cedronian * Angle root * Black oil * Blue oil * Cinnamon * Cocoa Nibs * Honey * Lemon Juice * Molasses * Oil * Paprika * Parsley * Sage * Sugar * Vanilla * Yellow oil * Turmeric Elysian * Cayenne * Cocoa * Cumin * Flour * Ginger * Lime Extract * Mint * Parsley * Peppermint oil * Rosewater * Salt * Sugar * Thyme * Vanilla Galifrazian * Allspice * Cinnamon * Cocoa * Coconut Oil * Ginger * Liverwort * Salt * Nutmeg * Oregano * Pepper * Peppermint Oil * Rock sugar * Sugar * Syrup * Watercress Gründe * Fingeroot * Gelatin * Ginger * Salt * Sugar * Vinegar * Allspice *Pepper Kalimba * Cane Sugar * Chili * Cinnamon * Ginger * Hair weed * Sage oil * Vanilla Lapsus * Baking Powder * Blueberry Essence * Cayenne * Flour * Lavender * Rice Vinegar * Sage * Salt * Sugar * Vanilla * Watercress Livonian * Basil * Cayenne * Cinnamon * Cocoa Balls * Garlic * Gelatin * Lavender * Licorice * Oyster Sauce * Oil * Pepper * Peppermint Oil * Sage * Shallots * Sugar * Star Anise * Thyme * Turmeric * Vanilla Merwaldian * Basil * Brown sugar * Cinnamon * Chamomile * Cherries * Chestnut oil * Cocoa * Dark Cocoa Nibs * Honey flavoring * Lemongrass * Pink Salt * Salt * Spring Berries * Sugar * Tea * White Cocoa Nibs Morbium * Shadow Root Night Blooming * Mint * Caraway * Chives * Cocoa * Fennel * Flour * Parsley * Rosemary * Salt * Sugar * Sugar Cane Parquinnien * Cumin * Parsley * Olive oil * Rose water * Honey * Pepper Flakes Taurian * Agave Nectar * Baking Powder * Basil * Cinnamon * Coriander Seeds * Cumin * Diablo Pepper * Garlic Powder * Flour * Honey * Pistachio Essence * Pepper Flakes * Sesame * Sugar * Tartare * Thyme Werpoes * Baking Powder * Basil * Corn Syrup * Flour * Garlic * Honey * Mulberries * Mushrooms * Parsley * Salt * Strawberry Essence * Sugar * (For more information or questions please email 27storyt@gmail.com) Other Families These are families that are mentioned in the series, and sometimes used in recipes, however a direct explanation as to what they affect and do to your body isn't given. Some Earth spices are also listed here. Atlantian * Beeswax * Honey Comb * Maple * Thyme * Sassafras Romany * Cayenne * Flour * Lavender * Rice Vinegar * Sage * Salt * Sugar * Vanilla * Watercress Darios * Bones Nakian * Bay * Parsley * Dill * Mustard seed Sesper * Cumin * Mint Tengu * Dill * Flour * Fungi * Sharp-weed Theban * Beeswax * Bones * Brown butter * Chili oil * Coconut oil * Grasswater * Rosewater * Sassafras Trivia * The family name Elysian is derived from the Elysian Fields from Greek mythology. * Sometimes the word Lapsus is spelled like 'lapsis' in the cookbook. * Gina grows her spices in her garden. * The word 'Merwaldian' is possibly derived from Frank Merwald's last name, who is a production manager of Just Add Magic. * The spice Family Parquinnien is named after the three protectors, Hannah Parker-Kent, Kelly Quinn and Darbie O'Brien. Category:Items